Tiff's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: DeDeDe ordered yet another monster to clobbah dat dere Kirbeh, but when the monster goes into Tiff instead, things get rather... gassy. YEAH... no.


**Tiff's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I should have been writing a lot of fanfics today. But alas, I'm a stupid moron, so forgive me, guys. Anyway, here's, yep, yet another friggin' farting fanfic from me. At the rate I'm going, I'll probably have at least one hundred farting fanfics. Meh, they're better than stupid, incredibly short one-shots. Anyway, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.

* * *

Sunny day on Dream Land as it was an absolute beautiful day to be out. Tiff and Tuff were both hanging out in the meadows, with Kirby surprisingly not there (as he was most likely feeding on large amounts of food, as usual).

"It's just a great day to be out here, isn't it, Tuff?" Tiff stated as she sighed, sitting down on the nice, smooth green grass.

Tuff, who was also sitting down, nodded his head in agreement. "You tell me. I just want to eat some sandwiches."

Tiff giggled as she waved her left hand at Tuff. "Heh. You're acting like Kirby."

"Who's Kirby?" Tuff stated as he tilted his head to the right, apparently having a brief case of the stupid.

Tiff stared at him blankly as her right eye twitched. "Okay, now you're just teasing me."

"What?" Tuff stated again as he just blankly stared at his sister as if she was a giant, talking cheeseburger.

Tiff growled as she shook her fists, standing up and walking towards the northern direction, heading deeper into the peaceful meadows. "Forget it, Tuff! You want to go eat sandwiches, go eat sandwiches!"

Tuff shrugged as he lied back down on the grass. Meanwhile, back at King DeDeDe's castle, King DeDeDe was ordering yet another monster to clobbah dat dere Kirbeh, as Escargoon was also right by him. The two were talking to the Customer Service of NME Enterprises.

"So as you can see, King DeDeDe, this new monster of ours will surely get rid of Kirby for sure!" Customer Service stated as he opened up his arms.

King DeDeDe rubbed his chin pecularly as he was not fully convinced. "Hmm, I don't know. This monster you told me seems a bit... fishy."

"Why would we want a monster that would make Kirby gassy?" Escargoon asked as he, too, opened up his arms, approaching the television screen.

Customer Service merely laughed as he shook his head. "Don't you se? This new monster will make anyone so gassy they can't be cured unless ubjected to mass pain. Kirby has a stomach that is seemingly endless... so if he's gassy..."

King DeDeDe's eyes widened with joy as he slammed his right fist on the panel, laughing as he clapped. "Of course! Kirby will pop, and we'll be rid of him!" He pointed at the screen as he continued laughing, "Send the monster right away!"

A few minutes later, DeDeDe and Escargoon watched as the gassy monster, simply named "Gaster", flew out of the room, heading through the hallways. Meta Knight noticed this, but due to the monster being shaped like a ball of gas, he shrugged it off for the meantime, knowing what eventually would become of it. He entered the throne room, approaching DeDeDe.

"You do realize that the monster you just ordered is going to bite you back in the ass, right?" Meta Knight stated as he folded his arms.

DeDeDe scoffed as he folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "So what of it? It's not my concern." He continued laughing as Escargoon joined in the laughing, with Meta Knight simply standing there.

Back in the meadows, Tiff sighed heavenly as she embraced the beauty of nature itself. However, things were about to go sour for the intelligent girl as the Gaster monster was steadily approaching, completely missing Kirby, who was heading back to Cappy Town. Gaster spotted Tiff, and without a second thought or consideration, ran straight into Tiff's butt. Tiff opened her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, but all of that perfect peace was ruined once Tiff farted.

"What the!" Tiff exclaimed, slightly blushing as she looked around, hoping no one heard that. She sighed of relief as she smiled, lowering her eyes. "Phew! I don't know what came over me to do that, but-"

Gaster laughed as he programmed what he was sent to do, making Tiff fart even louder as he evilly laughed. Tiff started panicking as she covered her butt, rushing towards the nearby bushes to hide herself.

"I don't know why I'm gassy suddenly... but I gotta find a way to stop this!" Tiff muttered to herself as she farted loudly again, making her squeal in horror.


End file.
